Dear Reckoning
by TheLovelyJudy
Summary: Tormented and abused by her peers, sixteen year old Adelaide Evans was desperate for a friend, so she started writing letters to a mysterious pen pal in Gotham City; unbeknownst to her, her "friend" was recently murdered by Bane, she doesn't know she's exchanging letters with Gotham's Reckoning.
1. Dear Friend

Dear Reckoning

Summary: Tormented and abused by her peers, sixteen year old Adelaide Evans was desperate for a friend so she started writing letters to a mysterious pen pal in Gotham City; unbeknownst to her, her friend was recently murdered by Bane, she doesn't know she's exchanging letters with Gotham's Reckoning. Bane/OC

_Italics: Adelaide's Letters_

**Bold: Bane's Letters**

* * *

Addie walked through the halls of River View High with her head down and a hoodie hiding her busted lip from the world. She could taste the blood on her lip, Rebecca's boyfriend Kevin had just slapped her and before that he, Tony, and Andrew had thrown her text books into the toilet and threw soda all over her new outfit. She felt like crying but she was too used to the mistreatment and cruelty to even produce enough energy. Besides, crying was a weakness and she couldn't show weakness.

Thank God school was over. But the torment was far from over, she had to walk home—and her house took twenty minutes to get to. Addie had learned the safest routes and usually got home without anything bad, but occasionally the Gods turned their back on her. She'd been walking for fifteen minutes in pure bliss with Judy Garland crooning to her from her ear buds when she was knocked to the ground.

"Oops, sorry Hungry Hippo I didn't see you there" Tony's voice assaulted her mind harshly, she collected herself and tried hurrying away but Andrew's fist was in her long hair. "Hey, he was talking to you bitch" Addie clawed at his arm, "Leave me alone!" she cried out. It was February, the ground covered by thick snow. The roads covered by grey slush. They were in a secluded area.

Tony punched her hard in the face, and she landed on her knees from the pain. Andrew yanked on her hair, "Come on little doggie, come on" he mocked as he forced her to crawl towards the road. "I think the hungry hippo wants something yummy to eat" Tony sneered. Andrew grinned evilly and grabbed a handful of grey dirty slush. He shoved it into her mouth.

Adelaide screamed but the sound was muffled by the filth that was being shoved violently into her mouth, the two boys were laughing. Andrew's body was heavy on top of hers and she was vaguely aware of Tony lighting a cigarette. The inside of her mouth burned from the cold and her tears stung her skin. She thrashed and screamed when Tony suddenly burned her with his cigarette. "Oh, let me try that" Andrew said taking the cigarette from his friend.

Twenty minutes later Adelaide walked into an empty house, her mother was still at work and her father was in New York for the three weeks. She made it to her bedroom, shut the door behind her, and burst into tears.

* * *

Bane walked into Henry Jameson's penthouse with two men at his side, armed and stone-faced. His hands were on the lapels of his jacket and he resembled a statue. Jameson was a bumbling, soft-hearted man who'd simply gotten involved with the wrong people. "I've come to collect Mr. Jameson" he said calmly, "I don't…I don't have the money yet. I'll have it by this weekend, I j…" he was silenced by Bane's hand around his throat. "I've been patient long enough. This isn't personal Mr. Jameson but that money is vital to the plan." The man gasped for air and clawed at the massive arm holding him. Bane let go, "Please! I don't h-have it yet" back again was the hand, iron and unmerciful. "Pleeeease" Henry sobbed. "I'll give you one more chance Mr. Jameson" what frightened him the most, was that Bane didn't seem to be angry. He actually seemed to be apologetic. Henry wasn't sure why that would scare him, but it did. He wasn't lying, and he would die now.

Bane snapped his neck like a twig. "Search the house. Bring me all of his mail"

* * *

She hated the locker room.

Adelaide was changing in the bathroom. She'd gotten down to her undergarments when she realized her bag wasn't there. She hadn't been paying attention. She groaned and slowly opened the door, no one was in sight. She wasn't wearing anything scandalous, just a sports bra and boy shorts. She could just run over and grab the bag right?

The moment she reached her bag she was pushed violently into the lockers, her back slammed against the metal and she was in the ninth circle of hell. "Hey fugly. How're you doing today?" Vicky asked, popping her gum. "Have you put on weight, must be all those donuts huh?" Heather snickered in the crowd. "Can I please have my bag?" Adelaide asked carefully. "What's wrong? We're all friends here. What, you don't like us? You think you're better than us?" the words ended sharply.

"I never said anything like that" Addie tried desperately. "But you think it don't you, bitch? God I hate you. Do us all a favor and go jump off a bridge" at that the crowd cheered and applauded. Someone started the chant: "Hungry Hippo, Hungry Hippo, Hungry Hippo" and it rose into the air, loud and jagged and ugly. A girl came forward with a sharpie, she wrote on Addie's stomach: HUNGRY HIPPO and it began. Three girls held her still while they all took turns writing on her.

Thankfully she'd brought a long sleeved jacket and jeans.

But the mirror at home revealed the truth.

HIPPO, BITCH, CUNT-SUCKER, FUGLY, COW, WHORE.

* * *

His mail had been sorted into two different piles: Personal and Business.

There were three in personal, seven in business. Bane read through the business letters and had his bank information practically memorized. Then he turned to the personal letters, just for kicks really. The first was just junk mail, the second was late Christmas card, and the third was from someone named Adelaide Evans. Curious, he opened the letter and read.

_Dear Friend,_

_I know I don't know you well enough to use such a familiar title but I hope that as time goes by, we truly can become friends. I'm sixteen years old, I go to a school where everyone hates me and all I want is a friend. I don't really belong anywhere, I've tried to desperately but it's useless. Have you ever been treated like that? Were you bullied? I wish they'd accept me. I'm not that interesting, so I'll understand if you don't care to respond._

_-Adelaide_

He put the letter down and didn't dwell on it for a while. His men were moving in their bags into different rooms. Bane never carried luggage, so instead he'd been exploring the mansion. As he read a passage from Anna Karenina in the library he thought about the letter again. And suddenly felt compelled to respond.

**Dear Adelaide**

**I did not attend a public school, but I have known suffering. Feel free to call me friend, and do not worry about belonging. For belonging to a crowd is trivial, as humans we are trained to attach ourselves to others. But it is only with ourselves, as individuals, that we can find true strength.**

**-B.**

* * *

So this is just an idea I had, I'm still avidly writing "Piece by Piece" so if you're a fan of that don't worry, I'm too much in love with that story to just abandon it.

Review please ^.^


	2. Dear Child

Dear Reckoning

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….Seriously you guys; just play that song on youtube, open a separate tab/window and google a picture of Bane shirtless and…_enjoy _(You're welcome; and seriously someone needs to make a _Bane: Pour some sugar on me _on the youtubiez! I will make out with your face)

Sorry for my randomness! Thank You guys so so so much for your reviews! I'm so freaking happy that you guys liked this so much, thanks for the support!

Mwaaah!

She was very excited when she received the letter, it was short but sweet and it seemed that this person was very well spoken. Was this real? Did she finally have a friend? Someone who cared? Adelaide was almost beside herself with happiness, and she immediately wrote a reply.

* * *

_Dear B._

_Thanks for replying, you're so sweet. But I don't understand, you think I'd be strong if I was alone? That doesn't make any sense—I am alone and I'm miserable because of it. My best friend Jamie ditched me at the beginning of 7__th__ grade to fit in with the other students, she didn't want to be the outcast's friend because that would put her in the line of fire too. I guess I understand, but I still miss her. She's nice to me when we're alone, but when she's in the crowd she either joins the taunting or simply stands there._

_I can't be alone anymore, it hurts too much. Two months ago the cutest boy in school invited me to a dance, I was so excited B. my mom bought me a new dress and we fixed up my hair, the dance wasn't at the school though—it was at a local park, he texted me the address and mom drove me there. When she left I walked down to the main part of the park. He and his friends—about five or six—jumped out and started throwing eggs and rotten tomatoes at me, I tried to get away but they pinned me down and poured dirt all over me. I'm not sure where they got so much dirt but it got in my eyes and mouth. Then the boy who asked me out kicked me hard in the ribs and they left._

_I don't have any strength. I'm sixteen years old, back when I was eleven years old I wanted to snap my fingers and turn sixteen so I could drive a car and kiss bad boys. What now? I spend my days being afraid, just afraid B. of the torment I know is just around the corner. You've suffered? I'm sorry to hear that, if you don't want to tell me I understand. But if you do, I'm here._

_-Love, Adelaide._

She put it in a pink envelope and put a stamp with a pair of ruby red slippers, it was childish and cutesy but they were her favorite stamps and she only used them for special people. She should've put that in the letter, oh well. She'd explain next time. (Will there a next time? Oh please, please) time for school.

Adelaide quickly got dressed and said goodbye to her mother, who was watching the morning news and drinking coffee that was lukewarm by now. Her first class was American History, it was one of her favorites and she was well-liked by her teacher Mr. Martin. She was very well-liked by all of her teachers, who saw her as creative, kind, and smart. It was something that the other kids hated her for. They called her a suck-up and even insinuated that she'd slept with her male teachers for her grades.

"What'd you get hungry hippo? Oh, 98 of course. But you usually get 100's, so Mr. Richfield didn't _cum_ enough when you went down on him?"

Laughter, they were always laughing at her.

Back in the 6th grade she'd befriended a 5th grader with Down syndrome named Katie. Adelaide read to her and played with her, and at that time she felt she could relate to her on a certain level—given that Adelaide was epileptic. (She'd read somewhere that people with down syndrome where more vulnerable to epilepsy) but when the other kids found out about Katie they spread rumors that she was hanging out with a retard. They would slap their hands against their chest and throw small pebbles at Katie. The girl would get anxious and start crying.

"Stop you guys! Please, just leave her alone"

A rock hit Katie's eye, and caused it to bruise. Mrs. Averton was walking out of the school and saw this happen, she just didn't see who. "Who threw that rock?" she demanded angrily, hugging a sobbing Katie close to her. Nobody said anything, she turned to Adelaide. "I know you saw who did it, I want you to tell me Addie." Adelaide didn't say anything; she was trapped. If she didn't say anything then she might as well have joined in, and she loved Katie. If she tattled the other kids would hate her even more.

"Adelaide" Mrs. Averton's voice was stern, a warning laid out to dry in the sun.

Her breathing shaky and uneven, Adelaide answered: "It was Ross Oliver"

He was suspended for two weeks.

* * *

Bane's fist clenched in anger as he read Adelaide's letter, the cruelty that forced upon her by these young men made him think back to the pit. He wondered then what she looked like. He imagined a pretty young woman who wore long sleeved jackets even in summer, he imagined that she loved dresses and skirts but was too afraid to wear them at school, a smart and kind-hearted young lady who kept her head down to avoid the abuse of her peers.

**Dear Adelaide**

**I agree that loneliness can be very painful, especially when faced with as much cruelty as you have been. ** **I am not prepared at this time to tell you about my past, dear child. But be assured that I understand your sadness. Do not let those boys determine whether or not you're happy, do not let anybody determine that. Trust me, dear child, when you encounter these same people in fifteen years they'll be trapped in dead-end jobs, married to someone they hate, and fat from beer and deep fried food. The popular girls who are pretty will never be prettier in their life, and no one will care if they were a cheerleader. No one. **

**But you, dear child. You will soar.**

**-B.**

He gave the letter to Barsad to send, and the mercenary didn't say a word in question. He put Adelaide's letter back into its pink envelope and raised his brow at the stamp. If he was correct the pair of sparkling red shoes were from a beloved American film from the 1930s called "The Wizard of Oz" a fantasy movie that she no doubt found escape in.

* * *

There's Chapter 2!

So, I'm not sure how many of you know this but my favorite movie is The Wizard of Oz. And I do, in fact, find my escape in it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**All my love, "TheLovelyJudy"**


	3. Dear Wonderful

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

Sorry for my randomness! Thank You guys so so so much for your reviews! I'm so freaking happy that you guys liked this so much, thanks for the support!

Mwaaah!

I POSTED A CHAPTER FROM "PIECE BY PIECE" HERE BY ACCIDENT DX DX DX Oh jeebus! Sorry about that, do you still love me? ;_;

* * *

_Dear B._

_You're wonderful, has anybody ever told you that? Every time I read your letters I feel so happy. I'm totally sending you a hundred squishy hugs, did you get them? I thought I'd tell you more about myself, I have epilepsy; that's not the sole reason for the bullying but the kids do pick on me because of it. Someone took a video of me while I having a seizure and posted it online. The stupid medication I have to take causes breakouts on my face and arms, nothing too bad though thank goodness. Once I had a seizure at home, I was by myself and I was thirteen years old. I knocked myself into my dresser where my curling iron was, it fell with me. I didn't realize it was burning me until after the seizure was over, then oh boy did the pain come fast. _

_I had a second degree burn on my right arm, mom rushed me to the hospital and blah blah blah. I was home within three hours with that white bandage thing wrapped tightly around my arm. I had to take these baby blue pills to ease the pain. The kids at school would press their fingers against the wound just to make it hurt. I know it's wrong to hate someone, but sometimes I can't help it. I try to be a good person, B. I really do. I love baking, I'm pretty good at it I think. I can bake chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, snicker doodles, and oatmeal chocolate chip cookies straight from memory. My grandma used to always bake, she always let me eat the cookie dough straight from the bowl. She died four years ago._

_I really want to open my own bakery, in Gotham City! Wouldn't that be great, I here Gotham is lovely. It used to be awful because of the Joker but Batman stopped him. And you live in Gotham so maybe I could meet you. Oh, but then again maybe Gotham isn't so lovely lately. I heard about a new villain named Bane on the news here in Charleston. By the way, Charleston is part of Gotham, just not in the city limits in case you were wondering. He's this really buff looking guy who wears this creepy mask, jeez. I bet its interesting living in the heart of Gotham huh?_

_If I ever open a bakery, you'll get free treats until you die._

_-Adelaide_

The routine had repeated itself, pink envelope and ruby slippers stamp. She'd hurried to put in the mail box drop off at the library on route to school. Adelaide adored her new friend, he was intelligent, sophisticated, insightful, and so kind to her. She imagined he was very handsome…maybe even rugged. Her mind began to wander, _I'll bet he's build like a god. _As soon as the thought came she blushed scarlet, _oh jeez Addie stop it! _her fingers were on the thigh, barely touching the skin as the thoughts almost attacked her. What did his voice sound like? Was it sultry and sexy? Were his eyes intense and dark, but his hands gentle? Addie wasn't one to fantasize about men but in this moment she was blushing from the sheer embarrassment of her own desire.

She knew nothing about sex. And she imagined he was experienced, she found herself trying to imagine having sex with him. But the only thing she could go off on was the basic; the male's penis goes into the woman's vagina. Sexy? Yeah, not really. Adelaide shook away the awkward and clumsy attempt at a sexual fantasy before starting on her Algebra homework.

* * *

Bane's eyes crinkled in amusement as he read the following lines and phrases from Adelaide's letter of reply: "_I'm totally sending you a hundred squishy hugs, did you get them?"… "I heard about a new villain named Bane on the news here in Charleston. By the way, Charleston is part of Gotham, just not in the city limits in case you were wondering. He's this really buff looking guy who wears this creepy mask, jeez. I bet its interesting living in the heart of Gotham huh?"… "If I ever open a bakery, you'll get free treats until you die."_ She really was a sweet young woman. One of the few people he'd secretly mourn when Gotham was ashes. It was actually quite sad, her dream of a bakery was finished before it even started. Gotham would be nothing in just a few months.

And the poor girl didn't realize she was exchanging letters with Gotham's monster.

**Dear Adelaide**

**I find you to be an amusing young lady, I have heard of Bane. Do you fear him, dear child? I sincerely hope you get your bakery here in Gotham City. I'm sure you're very skilled at your craft. I was surprised to learn about your sickness, that it is most troubling dear child. It's disgusting how you're treated by your peers, video tapping you while having a seizure**

The tip of the pencil snapped from the amount of pressure. He had to re-sharpen it.

**is inhumane, cruel, and atrocious. They should have tried to help you, did they call the police? I'm sorry, dear child for the stupidity and cruelty of man. We are a ferocious race of monsters, selfish and unkind. But you dear child, you are kindness and gentility. You are innocence and sweetness. I don't know what you look like, Adelaide but I can tell you this for certain**

**You are beautiful.**

**-B**

**Ps: I did receive your hundred hugs, they were very nice. Thank You, dear child.**

* * *

BOOM baby!

There's chapter three, I hope you enjoyed

I know you guys are eager for Adelaide to meet Bane but I'm gonna take things a bit slow, it's all about story development my snicker doodles! You gotta eat your veggies before dessert :p (sometimes I'm an anarchist and I eat ice cream for breakfast though…SHHH! Don't tell Bane, I'll be in so much trouble)


	4. Dear Beauty

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews and overall support ^.^ **for those of you who experienced any type of bullying I am sending you many, many hugs and kisses**.

* * *

She blushed at his words, _you are beautiful_. And to her private embarrassment tears prickled at her eyes, if only he knew. She wasn't pretty, not at all. Not a single boy had asked her out, well at least not one who'd lost a bet or simply plotted to humiliate her. She looked into her mirror and studied herself, no…she wasn't beautiful. She wasn't even pretty. Her eyes traveled down the mirror, studying the layout of her body. The word "Hippo" on her stomach had faded to a dull gray. She traced the echo letters with her fingers and squeezed the small amount of fat around her tummy.

To her it felt like a million pounds. She thought back to the girls with their perfectly flat stomachs, tanned and glistening with morning sweat. Adelaide was far from fat, and the truth was this: her body was quite beautiful. Womanly and curvy, but she was _uncomfortable_ in it. Her body had developed too fast for her, she'd been the first girl to really need a bra in her class. Back then the kids would circle around her and chant a chorus of "boobies, hooters, tits, jugs" even though she really wasn't that big.

The incident made her actually ashamed of her breasts, and even now she wore baggy sweatshirts to hide her body from not only the world but herself as well.

_You are beautiful_

She pulled on her pajamas and curled into bed, burying her face into her lavender blankets, she cried until sleep wrapped itself around her in a much needed embrace.

* * *

Inside Adelaide's head: _Just ignore them. Don't let them get to you, remember what B. said; they'll be nothing in ten years but you will soar…but how does one soar without any wings?..._

It was after school, the hallways empty. She opened her locker and put her textbooks inside, grabbed her bag, and closed it. A gasp of fright escaped her when she saw Tony, Kevin, and Andrew standing there. Tony was smirking at her. Before she knew what was happening he was trapping her against the locker. His arms on either side of her, he brought his face uncomfortably close to hers. "How ya doing, hungry hippo?" she winced at the familiar and mean nickname. "I'm fine…I have to go home" He didn't move, instead maneuvering his body closer to hers.

"Well that's a problem, now isn't it? See, my boys and I were just discussing something kinda interesting. For such a stupid whore, you sure are cute. Lemme guess, bitch, you're a virgin" Adelaide whimpered when he roughly cupped her crotch, tears prickled her eyes. "Please, leave me alone"

"Shut your mouth. You should be thanking me, nobody else would touch your taint" Adelaide cringed at the vulgar word, trembling in a mixture of shame and fear as he unbuttoned her jeans and forced his hand into her pants. She struggled against him but he was stronger. Tears rolled down her face when she felt him rubbing her down there. Kevin and Andrew were grinning. He pushed his other hand under her shirt, grabbing her breasts with a clumsy and rough hand.

She was crying hard now, biting her lip to stifle the sound. And then he was done. He kissed her, and she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Then, thankfully, they left.

* * *

The next day Adelaide tried her hardest to avoid Tony, the shame and fear left over from the previous afternoon was still deeply embedded into her mind. His roughness and vulgarity had terrified and shaken her to her core. When she got home later, she wrote out a shaky letter to her dear friend.

_Dear B_

_You don't know what you're saying. I'm not beautiful, I'm a hungry hippo and a skank and a __**bitch**__ and a cow and a whore and a cunt-sucker and everyone __**hates**__ me, everyone really hates me. And it __**hurts**__, B. It hurts so much. Tony hurt me after school today. He held __**me**__ against my locker and __**forced**__ his hand down my pants, touched me and that was it. But I __**hated it**__ B, it was scary and I felt so __**ashamed**__. But he's right, __**nobody**__ else would ever touch me like that._

_Every time a boy asks me out, it's because he's lost __**a bet**__ or it's because he's planning something to humiliate me. I wish that a boy would like me for real sometime, you know? But that's __**never**__ going to happen. I hate going to school. I hate the sound of girls yelling at me in the locker room, I hate spitballs in my hair, I hate being scared all the time, I hate having snow shoved down my throat until I almost pass out, I hate being burned with cigarettes, I hate being the most despised person in the school._

_And right now, I don't see the point in trying or speaking or being alive._

_I can't soar, B. _

_I don't have any wings._

_-Adelaide_

The words were written with a shaky hand, and the ink on some words was blotted with tear drops. It was still readable though. She put in a pink envelope, applied her beloved stamp and walked a block to the library to drop it off in the mail. She stood in front of the blue box for a moment, tears glistening in her eyes. "Goodbye dear friend…I hope you think good thoughts of me" she murmured, dropping the letter into the box.

Back home, her mother was gone again, her work hours shifting. She'd thought about telling her mother about the bullying but…no, just no. And her father was out of the question, he was always away. Adelaide was usually left alone at home. Her room was practically baby-proofed to ensure that she didn't harm herself too severely during a seizure, and aside from the bruises and that one nasty burn she was usually fine afterwards. But there was nobody there to comfort her.

She'd originally grabbed the knife to cut a slice of key-lime pie from last night's dinner but stopped suddenly and stared at the blade as if discovering a new species. Her eyes traveled to her the skin of her arms, she'd never...

Adelaide made a shallow cut, it barely bleed but it took her breath away, she closed her eyes and felt the warm tears spill over onto her cheeks. All she could see was a pack of sharp-tongued girls with sharpies, all she could hear was jagged and hideous laughter, and all she could feel was Tony's hand down her shorts. She was sobbing, years of abuse taking their toll.

The second cut was deep

* * *

At 5:23 pm: Adelaide cut her wrists and consumed 26 pills of aspirin

At 5:50 pm: Sandra Evans came home from work and found her daughter passed out on the bathroom floor, Sandra called an ambulance.

At 6:38 pm: Adelaide was rushed into the ER

At 7:20 pm: Doctors announced Adelaide would live

At 3:28 pm: Bane received Adelaide's letter.

He read through it only once before calling for Barsad, "I need you to hack into the Gotham City medical system. Find where this girl is staying at, she's just attempted suicide." Barsad interrupted, "How do you know she's alive?" Bane looked down at the letter, "I just know. Now, pay attention. Her name is Adelaide, she's sixteen years old, and she's epileptic. I want her room number"

Barsard left and returned a little under twenty minutes later with a document from Mountain View Hospital. A hospital located in Gotham City. Bane looked at the document and had everything memorized in two minutes flat.

_Name: Adelaide Marie Evans_

_Room: 763A_

_Reason for hospitalization: Attempted Suicide_

_Past Reasons for hospitalization: Epileptic Seizures_

_Other Info: Attends River View High School_

He pulled on his fur-lined jacket and climbed back up into the city above with Barsad following close behind.

His mind travelled back to her letter. First thing first, he was going to track down this insignificant worm named Tony.

* * *

Normally a drive to Charleston would've taken at least forty five minutes to an hour depending on the traffic, but Bane and Barsad were there in less than twenty. Those bikes sure did go fast and it helped that neither men particularly cared for road rules. Charleston was a nice place, upper middle class with perfect houses and mint green manicured lawns. It made him scoff. If only they knew what a waste it all really was. So, where did Tony live?

They rode like demons out of hell down the streets of this neighborhood and the next for about twenty minutes when Bane pushed on his brakes. His eyes narrowed dangerously behind his visor, a teenage boy wearing a sport's jersey with RVHS stamped on the back, his name stamped in curled lettering: Tony Martin. He was walking down the sidewalk with his phone out, texting.

Bane climbed off the bike, Barsad sat and watched knowing it was not necessary for him to follow. Tony looked up, startled by the size of his man but his alpha-male arrogant nature caused him to react stupidly, "What the hell are you looking at?" he barked at Bane; who still had the visor on. Bane put up one finger as if to say, "Hold on" and took of the helmet.

Tony screamed.

Bane lunged with the speed of a cobra making it's kill, his hand clamped down over Tony's mouth—muffling the young man's scream of tear. His eyes were almost black with rage as he looked down at Tony's half-covered face.

"So, you're the waste of human flesh who hurt my Adelaide. What hand did you use, Tony, to degrade her while she cried and begged you to stop? Was it the same hand you used to shove dirty slush down her throat until she almost passed out?"

"P-Please man, don't k-kill me"

"I'm not going to kill you Tony"

Tony gave a sigh of relief.

"You don't deserve that luxury"

Bane suddenly grabbed Tony's hand, crushing it slowly until the bones could be heard squeaking and snapping. The teenage boy was screaming against Bane's palm. Bane brought his metal-covered mouth close to Tony's ear and continued to crush his hand.

"Listen closely, because I will not repeat myself. If you ever degrade, bully, or torment Adelaide in any way ever again; I will find you and I will kill you. And believe me when I say this, you will suffer"

Bane let the crying teenage boy go and climbed back onto his bike, a minute later he and Barsad were dragging it out of Charleston and heading back to Gotham City.

* * *

Bane and Barsad had no trouble getting into the hospital, for Bane's presence was enough to scare anyone into submission. The secretary quickly typed in the hospital's code to open the door, and as the two men walked down the hallway the doctors and nurses pressed against the wall in terror. He ignored them all and headed straight for Adelaide's room.

Barsad waited outside, guarding the door.

She was sleeping, and to him she was absolutely beautiful. He sat down next to her and without really thinking about it, grabbed her hand. Her hand was delicate and the skin soft, he saw the bandages on her arms and suddenly wished he had killed that Tony kid. He brushed the back of his knuckles softly against her cheek.

Bane removed his mask, gritting his teeth against the pain, and kissed her lips softly.

She stirred gently as he put his mask back on, breathing in his beloved venom. He stood up and left, she didn't awake but her lips curled up in a smile.

* * *

**Review!**

**Love you guys!**


	5. Dear Bane

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

_Mmmkays, lemme address the situation here sweet peas. Right now Bane and Addie's relationship is in its friendship stage, there will be some sexual tension and awkward moments (for Addie that is :I) but actually romance will be coming later in the story. Adelaide is still too unsure of herself to really be in that kind of relationship with anybody. But it is coming my dears so don't fret!_

Also I've come to the realization that I am extremely hot and bothered by Bane but don't care much for Tom Hardy, interestingly enough. It's like when I see Tom I'm just like: "Oh…he's a nice looking fellow…" but when I see Bane it's like: "OHH BAABAAAY!"

He came to her again five days later, and watched her sleep. He was reminded of Talia, his beloved Talia. Except Talia's heart had long ago been consumed with hatred and revenge, Adelaide was still pure of heart and naïve. It would be wrong to take advantage of that, but then again he wasn't exactly the poster boy for doing the right thing. Bane had no intention of hurting her but he knew that if she was in his life, physically that is…it would deeply affect her.

She was his Persephone.

He looked into her school binder, at her classes and assignments. Her English class required an "all about me" essay. Hers was a rough draft, the margins filled with flowers born out of ink. He'd already guessed her favorite film, but the book was a paradox; she favored "Animal Farm" a fine novel in his opinion, she liked the color pink (how fitting), she wanted to be a singer (hmm…) and her _best friend_ was someone very special whom she could only refer to as…B.

If only she knew, the poor dear.

She stirred and he did not leave. It was time for her to meet her "best friend" face to face, her eyes fluttered open and she made a soft sweet noise from her slightly parted lips. Snow White awakening from her brief slumber. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she blinked rapidly, that's when she saw him.

Bane's hand was over her mouth in a second, not enough to hurt her though. "Don't scream little one. I am not here to hurt you, nor do I wish to" he could tell that she wasn't completely convinced but he still let her go. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, it was a relatively small room really. "Y-You're Bane…you're the guy who's been…terrorizing Gotham…"

Might as well rip off the band aid right?

"I'm also the man you've been writing to for the last two weeks"

.

.

.

.

Her voice was soft and wavering; "What?"

Bane didn't repeat himself, he knew it wasn't necessary. She was looking at him as if he'd grown four heads, her eyes brimmed with tears. She was suddenly hit with a cold fact: She'd befriended a man who'd terrorized a whole city, a man who'd earned the number one spot on every single Wanted list in almost the entire world and most definitely the entire nation, a man who killed without remorse. It was a lot to take in, and he was patient.

"You…how…I don't….what?" she stammered, painfully confused and shocked by the whole situation. He took a step towards her and she stepped back, alarmed. "You're…you're evil…we can't…I can't" the poor thing was struggling to put together a proper sentence, but was failing miserably at it. "Adelaide" he said her name then and her knees buckled. "I can't trust you" the words came out with her voice on the edge of crying. "You cannot trust me? Dear child…" she accidentally smiled at the familiar nickname "…I am here to set you free, to help you rise"

She stood still against the wall, unconvinced and unsure.

"Adelaide…I'm still your wonderful B."

Something in her broke, and the dam burst. The tears were hot and heavy, and she all but catapulted herself across the room and into his arms. Bane held her tightly and closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the blissful moment.

Just this once at least.

"_Damn it, you had another seizure. Fuck. Jesus Christ, I wish you weren't such a freak. It would save me a whole lot of money that's for damn sure…then again if I'd been smart and had them get rid of you from the get go I wouldn't have to pay for anything…oh shut up, quit being a baby…don't you dare get angry at me you little bitch! You're lucky I didn't abort you, you're a mistake bitch; do you hear me a mistake"_

Adelaide woke up the next morning, Bane was gone. He'd tucked her in, and she found it hard to think of him killing someone or being mean. Her mother walked into the room, face cold as stone and Adelaide braced herself for what was too come, for what always came.

A clipboard was slammed down on the bed, barely missing her legs. "Do you have any idea how much this little stunt of yours cost?" the woman barked, growling at her daughter through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry mom…I'm sorry" Adelaide whispered, her throat dry with fear.

"How could you be so selfish? I have bills to pay, is it not enough that I have to pay for your fucking seizures and now this bull shit?! Why Adelaide? Because some kids were calling you names? Get over it, bitch. That's life, I don't know who's been blowing rainbows up your ass but if I ever find out you did this crap for attention I'll beat you so hard you'll wish I never so much as look at you again. Jesus fucking Christ I should've aborted you when I had the chance"

The sound of Bane's hissing breath filled the room.

"It seems to me Mrs. Evans, that you should be grateful that your daughter is still alive…" Sandra Evans screamed in terror, Adelaide looked worried. She climbed out of bed but stood perfectly still as Bane advanced on her mother. "A mother should support and love her child, and yet you harass and torment yours. You blame her for your life grievances, don't you?"

"Bane, please…please leave her alone…she didn't mean any of it, she's just…angry that's all" even Adelaide knows she's lying to him. "How long has she been treating you like this Adelaide?" he asked her, his voice serious. "Ever since…I can remember" she hated herself for signing a death warrant even if her mother had been verbally abusing her since her early childhood. Even if she had made her feel like a freak because of her epilepsy, even if she did lock her in the basement in the dark as a child because Adelaide was terrified of it. This woman was still her mother.

You're supposed to love your mother

(…not if she doesn't deserve it…)

"How old were you, Mrs. Evans when you gave birth to Adelaide?"

"…fifteen…I-I was fifteen years old"

"I see, hmm. Were you raped?"

Adelaide broke in, "Bane please"

But it was Sandra who replied, "No. No I w-wasn't"

"Did your partner use a condom?"

"…No…"

"Where you on any type of birth control?"

"…No…"

"Were you aware of the repercussions of your actions?"

Sandra was sobbing, ashamed under this merciless scrutiny.

"…yes…I was"

"And despite all of this you still blame _Adelaide_ for…ruining your life"

His hands were around her throat, he turned back to look at a stunned and shaken Adelaide, "I want you to leave the room little one. You don't need to see this"

Betcha weren't expecting that huh? ;)

Here's a question you can mull over, how do you think Adelaide's relationship with her mother molded her submissive and timid behavior? How did this play in with Adelaide's disability to stand up for herself or fall so easily to the cruelty of her peers?

I hope you guys are enjoying this!


	6. Dear Machinery

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

You guys are the cat's meow, just saying.

Thank You all so much for the support, I'm so grateful to you wonderful people! :D

* * *

Adelaide heard her mother's muffled cry and the sound of bone crunching and then a heavy thud as a body hit the ground. The sixteen year old girl stood trembling, but couldn't bring herself to cry. She'd just heard her mother get murdered and she couldn't cry. The guilt was all consuming, and she thought then of all those years of trying so hard to gain if not Sandra's love…then at least her liking. She'd spent her whole life telling herself that "mama didn't really mean that" or "mama's just having a bad day"

She'd even deluded herself into thinking that her father was still married to her mom, that he was just away on a business trip. But he wasn't coming back. Adelaide slid down against the wall and buried her face in her hands. How could she not feel heartbroken over her mother's death? What kind of a person was she?

"Adelaide, look at me" Bane's voice was suddenly there, consuming the whole world in that moment. She looked up at him and he noted that she looked like a lost puppy. "You feel guilty for not grieving over your mother's death. She was not your mother Adelaide"

Her eyes flashed in confusion so he elaborated "the only decent things that woman did for you were give birth to you, feed you, and pay for your education. But she made you feel worthless every single day didn't she? You tried so hard to make her happy. She taught you to fear, to doubt yourself, to submit to cruelty. It's no wonder you fell victim to such severe bullying, my dear"

He was right. The guilt was washed away.

"Adelaide, I need to ask you something very serious. Do you want to live with me? Don't say yes right away, dear child, although I do appreciate the enthusiasm. If you lived with me, you'd be living in the underbelly of Gotham City. Is that something you can deal with?"

"Yes" she just wanted to be with him.

"Alright, I've checked you out…" he noticed her expression "…trust me, dear child, I'm very good at…_persuading_ people to do what I want" Bane stroked her cheek, amused when she blushed at the simple touch of a man. "You will attend school, I am aware that Charleston is an hour away, I will take you myself. You cannot tell anyone about this, I simply don't have _time_ to deal with all of that. Do you understand?" Adelaide nodded.

"Speak up, Adelaide. You have a voice"

"Yes, I understand"

He brushed the pad of his thumb across her lips. "Good girl"

* * *

Bane had brought her clean clothes, and left the room like a gentlemen to allow her some privacy as she changed. When she emerged he held out his arm for her. She felt tingles bubbling all over her skin being this close to him. Outside there was two bikes, a man was leaning against one while the other was unoccupied. They looked a bit intimidating.

He lifted her up and placed her on the bike, she blushed when she felt his body pressing against hers from behind. She could feel his heartbeat against her, and electricity ran throughout her veins when his arms came out in front of her to grip the handlebars. There was a low hissing sound right by her ear. He lifted his hands away from the handles and grabbed hers in a soft but firm grip, she arched a brow as he placed her hands on the handlebars, then he put his hands over hers.

"I won't always be able to take you to school, dear child. We must teach you how to use this machinery yourself"

Adelaide's eyes widened and she was overcome with a terrible feeling of embarrassment. How could she learn to use this monstrous bike when? …oh Christ might as well get it over with.

"Bane…I can't even…I can't even ride a regular bike"

"You never learned?"

"Mom never cared to teach me, my 2nd grade teacher tried once but…I kept getting too scared."

"This is not the same thing, little one. Now listen, here's how you start the engine"

Adelaide watched closely, but still jumped a bit when the roaring of the bike filled the air. She'd always hated loud noises. She felt the vibrations of his deep baritone chuckle. "Calm yourself, child. This isn't like a car, you will notice the lack of pedals. You use this to adjust your desired speed. Now hold on tightly my dear"

And with that, they were off.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when they reached the sewers. Adelaide had somehow managed to fall asleep, Barsad watched as Bane carried her with the upmost care down into the sewers. The men who dwelled in Gotham's underbelly looked at the girl in Bane's arms with hungry expressions. But the vicious glare and deep growl from Bane was all they needed.

Touching the girl was off limits.

Bane carried Adelaide to his own room, and laid her down on somewhat raggedy king sized bed. The bed only had a thin blanket for he often got hot in his sleep. But she was delicate, he'd have to get Barsad to get a thicker blanket. Maybe a pink one, he mused. He peeled off his shirt, revealing his naked flesh. She woke up groggily and smiled up at him, a sleepy smile. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"We'll be sharing this room"

Her eyes widened a little bit, and he misunderstood. "I do not plan on raping you"

"Oh no, I know that. I trust you, with every fiber of my being…it's just…I've never shared a bed with...a man before"

"I would imagine so. After all, my dear, you are a virgin"

Adelaide blushed crimson, "You don't know that!"

"Oh yes I do, dear child. You see, an experienced woman wouldn't blush as hard as you do when a man touches her as innocently as I have been. An experienced woman wouldn't get so flustered when a man simply takes off his shirt to sleep more comfortably. Even now you're blushing"

"That's because you're embarrassing me, you big meanie"

She chucked a pillow at him and stuck her tongue out.

What an amusing little thing.

* * *

WooHoo!

Oh that Bane, teasing poor Adelaide xD


	7. Dear Adelaide

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

You guys are the cat's meow, just saying.

Thank You all so much for the support, I'm so grateful to you wonderful people! :D

Alright it's time to address a particular review :D

DarkKnightLuver2: So let me try to explain what's going on here. For the first complaint; I am guilty—I didn't actually think this through and I regret it. I'll try to add more to the inner conflict that Adelaide is experiencing in regards to her mother's murder. And then there's the matter of school, my view is this: Bane wants to give her the chance to rise against her classmates. Because y'know, if Bane was my protector and best friend and I was being bullied at school—even if I couldn't actually say anything—I'd feel a lot more powerful. And as an author I really wanted to give Adelaide a chance to spit in the faces of the people who tormented her for years.

So, y'see: It's all part of the plan-uh :D Thank You for the review, and thank you for still loving my story despite its flaws (and also for pointing them out to me without being mean about it)

Also um…*shaky breath* I guess you could say that this story is AU because Talia has been deleted from the plot DON'T HURT ME! DX *whimper* I just don't care much for her—again don't hurt me!

So is it Barsad or Basard? I like the latter better :)

* * *

Why do I reach for the stars?

When I don't have wings,

To carry me that far?

-Roots before Branches; Lea Michelle

Adelaide slept with the blanket wrapped tightly around her, Bane was considerate enough to maintain a distance between them but halfway through the night she rolled over and buried her face against his neck. He felt her steady breaths against his skin. She snored, a soft sound that reminded him of a kitten purring. Bane put an arm around her, when she'd whimper in her sleep he would run his hand up and down her back. He saw the sun barely peeking over the hills and removed himself from her embrace. "Bane" she suddenly murmured, he looked at her and saw she was waking up. It was five in the morning. "Good morning, little one"

The girl yawned, "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

You can imagine that this question was not one Bane was accustomed to. "I slept fine, and you?" he lied, he had never really been able to sleep well but why worry the angel currently tangled in his blankets? "Good, hey…you got any cereal? I'm craving captain crunch" Adelaide sat up off the bed and walked up to him, so comfortable around a monster. It was almost heartbreaking. "There is a kitchen down the hallway, past the main…_room_"

The girl looked to the door nervously, "your men are out there?"

"Yes"

"H-How many are there?"

"I've never really counted, I'm sure over one hundred"

Adelaide was suddenly nervous, and the masked terrorist put a hand on her back. "Do not fear little one, they will not harm…"

She cut him off: "I can't go out there Bane, I might have a seizure and then…then…"

Bane didn't say anything, so she continued in a small voice.

"They'll laugh at me Bane"

"No they won't. You still trust me, dear child, don't you?"

"Yes"

* * *

Captain Crunch was not available to Adelaide so she settled for frosted flakes without milk and a glass of orange juice on the side. Bane had told her that he had some business to attend to, as she crunched on her breakfast she started thinking about what he was. He was a murderer and a terrorist but…he was so sweet to her, surely he couldn't be all that bad. Maybe he was just misunderstood. Maybe he needed a friend too, yes! She would persuade him to have mercy on Gotham. They could leave and be together and it would be wonderful and—oh he was back.

"Come, dear child, it's time for school"

They were greeted by the same man from before as they walked up and out into the Gotham City above them. The man was leaning against his bike, a helmet in his hands. On the free bike there was only one helmet, she asked Bane where the other one was.

"You'll have to take yourself. I have errands to run"

"But I only learned to use this yesterday"

"It's time to spread your wings, little bird. Basard will ride with you, he'll make sure you get to Charleston safely"

Basard gave her a half-smile and a lazy wave. He climbed onto his bike, "Are you ready Miss Evans?" he asked in a polite light tone. She breathed in deeply and looked to Bane to make sure she was doing everything right. His nod assured her. When he turned to walk away her voice stopped him.

"Bane?"

"Yes little one?"

"…I'm scared…"

"Basard will ensure that you do not crash"

"No…well yeah I'm kind of scared of that but…that's not what I meant. I'm scared to go to school Bane, I mean you're not going to be there and I'm just…I'm really scared"

Basard watched from behind his visor as his boss pulled the girl into an embrace, he couldn't hear what he was telling her but the girl buried her face deep within Bane's neck and nodded.

"_You will rise Adelaide, I promise you that"_

* * *

"Congratulations, you haven't killed yourself" Basard said as they stopped just five minutes away from her school. She laughed, "Yeah thanks. Okay, I'm going to go in—wish me luck" he didn't say anything but ne nodded at her once. She revved her engine and drove down the street before turning to enter the parking lot of her school. Bane had given her new clothes to wear, a pair of simple jeans and a light brown t-shirt. Nothing special, Adelaide lifted herself off of the bike and ignored the stares of students.

Her throat went dry when she saw Tony, Kevin, and Andrew. The fear was crawling up her spine. _"You will rise Adelaide, I promise you that"_

Her expression switched from terrified to anger.

Behind her visor, Adelaide murmured: **"Bring it on"**

* * *

Reviews please! You guys are the wind beneath my wings!


	8. Dear Power

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

You guys are the cat's meow, just saying.

Thank You all so much for the support, I'm so grateful to you wonderful people! :D

**Get ready for some bad-assery ;D**

* * *

Adelaide pulled off the helmet, her long hair unfurling in the breeze (she liked to think that, had this moment been in slow motion, she would have looked super bad ass) people looked surprised and even like they were admiring her. She noticed then, the cast on Tony's hand. She wondered how he'd broken it, and then she realized it was the same hand he'd violated her with. She figured it was karma.

It goes around comes around, bitch.

"Look hungry hippo…" Sadie Delgarde sneered "…just because you can ride a stupid bike doesn't mean you are or ever will be cool" the girl's expression was smug, she just knew she'd broken that little bitch down. Adelaide looked her straight in the eyes, not backing down and it obviously unnerved Sadie. "What are you looking at, bitch? Eww are you a lesbian?"

Adelaide smirked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? But unfortunately for you, the only woman I'd probably ever hook up with is Emma Stone…not a female _bear_ such as yourself"

A small crowd went "oooooh"

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch" Sadie growled, advancing on Adelaide.

"Bitch? Could you be a bit more creative than that? Now, you're just boring me"

Sadie lunged at Adelaide, who blocked the girl's blow and grabbed her blonde hair in a tight fist slamming her face first into the seat of her bike. The girl was dazed but not knocked out, a bruise would most definitely form.

Adelaide shoved her aside and stood on the bike, a powerful and gorgeous goddess. "Listen all of you. I am **not** the same person I was last week. I will **not** stand silent while you all mock, torment, and bully me. I was **nice** to Sadie, you **don't** want to see me being **mean**. And another thing, this is not only in regards to me. If I **ever** see **any** of you harming another person for **any** reason, I will make you wish you were **never** born."

The crowd nodded in dumb amazement. Adelaide walked past them and into the school.

She walked through the hallways with her head held high, hips swaying. Nobody called out "hungry hippo" because…nobody dared.

She ran into Tony during lunch break, he looked almost terrified. "Hey I-I'm r-r-really sorry a-a-about what h-h-happened last w-week." Adelaide raised an eyebrow, damn. Had she really been that scary? "What happened to your hand?" she asked and his eyes widened. "Like y-you wouldn't know"

"No I don't know."

"That g-guy Bane, he did this!"

"…Oh"

"What do you mean, oh?!"

"You deserved it"

"D-Don't think y-you're all high and mighty just b-because you have that f-fucking guard d-dog. Y'know w-what hippo? He's n-not here to k-keep you safe is he?"

"N-No he's n-not. Very good Tony, would you like a gold sticker?"

Tony roared in anger and swung at her with his unbroken hand, Adelaide dodged him and kicked him hard between the legs. He landed on his back and she stomped repeatedly on the apex between his legs, putting ever single ounce of her power into her blows. He was actually crying now and his wails alerted a teacher. Adelaide was sent to the principal's office.

She was given three weeks suspension. Before she left, she informed the principal: "I have been bullied, tormented, and even sexually harassed by my peers since the 5th grade Mr. Morton. I kept my head down, and I struggled to get through each day without falling apart. I used to go home sobbing my eyes out every single day. I will accept this consequence, but know this—Tony Martin is one of my most severe tormenters. I will not be his only victim, Mr. Morton. Even if you see the smallest thing, don't ignore it. You could save a life"

Mr. Morton was amazed then at this mature, refined young woman. He'd expected tears, anger, pleading, or a "whatever" attitude. He took her words into his heart and kept them there. His own brother had committed suicide after being bullied for his sexual preferences. Jeremiah Morton would not stand by and watch that happen to someone else's brother or child.

* * *

Adelaide was greeted by Basard, "so how was it?"

"I got suspended for assaulting Tony Martin"

"Hah, nice, what'd you do?"

"I stomped repeatedly on his super-secret special place"

Basard laughed, pulling on his helmet which muffled the sound.

Adelaide's smile suddenly faded.

She slammed into the ground, shaking violently.

Basard didn't panic, and he didn't attempt to hold her still. He knew that was a common and bad mistake, he called Bane's worker Balkin who was going to be with the masked man today. Balkin answered, "It's Basard. Tell Bane that Adelaide is having a seizure"

"He's says, where?"

"We're at her school"

"He says he's coming"

Adelaide's seizure had lasted ten minutes, she's scratched her arms on the asphalt and her chin was covered in her own salvia. She was dizzy and scared. Adelaide had her face buried in her knees, sobbing quietly. She remembered being like this after her previous seizures and always being so alone, if her mother was there she'd roll her eyes; "another seizure?" if she was at school the kids would laugh at her, some would shake obnoxiously and roll their eyes back.

Basard had tried talking to her but she wouldn't even look up. Even the sound of Bane's motorcycle didn't break her out of her broken state. She'd felt so **powerful**, the seizure had reminded her that she wasn't. She was still the same, epileptic Adelaide Evans.

"Look at me, Adelaide"

She shook her head no, hugging her knees tighter and sobbing harder. Bane lifted her face up, "You're okay now, dear child, I'm here"

She hugged him fiercely, her body racking with sobs. Her voice was sincere and delicate.

"_I love you, Bane"_

* * *

Whoo! I hope you guys enjoyed!

What will Bane's reaction be?! Ooooh boy!


	9. Dear Hurt

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

Thank you all so much for your reviews and for your helpful criticisms!

Re-reading "Dear Reckoning" I realized that I did indeed rush Adelaide's evolution, I sincerely apologize for that. I hope I haven't lost too many readers with that mistake :-/ I'm going to attempt to slow her down considerably in this chapter. I'd like to try to explain it this way; in the movie "Never Been Kissed" Drew Barrymore's teacher talks about disguise, and how it changes the rules—now of course Adelaide wasn't wearing a costume but the teacher also mentions that as a child he was horrible at hockey until his father bought him a hockey stick signed by Gordy Hall and from then on he was great. Adelaide's bike is sort of like the teacher's Gordy Hall hockey stick. She came to school feeling like a bad ass and therefore acted like one, it wasn't until the seizure that she was reminded that she was still the same, scared little girl she'd always been. I've spent a little while now, thinking about all of this and I hope my explanation is satisfactory on some level. However, I am definitely going to slow her down some.

Love, Corina

PS. I am sorry if Adelaide's age is disturbing to you, I didn't actually think that through :x see, I'm seventeen years old but I still think and feel the same way I did when I was sixteen so it's easy for me to relate to Adelaide. And in fact, I am Adelaide to some extent. (I'm just not tormented and abused like she is, though I did get a taste of it back in Elementary school.) That's why I made her sixteen years old **AND** (oh boy I bet you're getting sick of this novel, I'm so sorry) I've decided to resurrect Talia. I forgot that I'd already mentioned her in an earlier chapter, my mistake.

* * *

For a long moment there was silence, filled only with the sound of her soft breathing and his hissing breath. "You do not know what you are saying, little one" he said firmly, "But I do. You're my only friend, I love you. I love you Bane" she was hugging him tightly, and yet he had no trouble breaking free of her death grip. He was oddly cold now, "You are being foolish"

"No I'm not"

"You are young and too naïve, you forget what I am"

"You're not a monster. You're wonderful"

"…Adelaide…"

"We could leave, _together_. We could get away from Gotham a-and live somewhere nice and pretty.."

"…**Adelaide!**"

She stopped rambling and looked at him, "I am going to destroy this city, burn it to the ground. It's been the plan from the very beginning, after all of that I am going to leave with Talia…a woman you might now as Miranda Tate"

"Talia?" her voice cracked, tears filled her eyes. "Yes, little one, she is a woman I've known for a long time now. I care very much for her" her voice was so fragile as she spoke; "…and me?"

"I care for you, dear child. But you mistake your feelings of infatuation with love, I am not the heroic man you've painted in your mind. I am Gotham's reckoning."

"But you…you don't think care for me…like you care for her?"

"No"

"You don't love me"

"No, Adelaide I don't"

She stood up, teetering on the edge of breaking of into a thousand pieces. "I um, I have to…I have to use the restroom" Adelaide rushed away and back into her school, she was already sobbing as she walked down the hallway. She reached an abandoned janitor's closet and went inside, shutting the door behind her and falling a million miles downwards onto the hard floor. She rocked herself, thumping her head against the wall and sobbing her eyes out. She couldn't _breathe. _Her ribs felt like they were caving in on her lungs.

Adelaide noticed a stack of newspapers out of the corner of her eye, a name screamed out in black bold ink viciously to her: **Miranda Tate **

Almost terrified, Adelaide unfolded the paper and looked at "Miranda's" picture. And, if it was even possible, her heart broke even more. She was so _beautiful._

The door opened but it wasn't Bane. It was Basard.

The mercenary had no idea how to handle this situation, and he felt foolish for volunteering to check up on her. But he'd wanted to make sure she was okay, obviously she wasn't. He noticed the picture of Talia shaking in her grip. "We have to go" he told her, the apology laced within his voice. He didn't know how to fix a broken heart. "No"

"I know your upset but…"

"I'm not going back there, I can't! Don't you see?! I can't compete with this goddess and I'm Adelaide Evans…I'm _nobody_" she wailed, curling up on the floor. He sighed. The sound of heavy footsteps alerted Basard of his boss's arrival. "We must leave now, little one. Dry your tears and come"

"Go 'way" she said, her voice muffled with tears.

Bane reached down and pulled her into a standing position. "I have been kind to you thus far, do not anger me by being disobedient and difficult. Now, come" she bit her lip as more tears fell but she followed them. She felt numb with emotional agony as they rode their bikes back to the manhole.

He felt strange. He'd broken people's bones, necks, even some dreams. He'd murdered innocent people with his own two hands and felt nothing, but he'd never broken someone's _heart_ before. It wasn't that he didn't think Adelaide was beautiful—no she was—but his heart still belonged to his Talia; it would have been cruel to lead the young woman on. To take advantage of her naivety and infatuation would not have been gentlemanly on his part.

He briefly thought of apologizing to her, maybe even lying and telling her that he did love her in that way but no…he was not a liar. And she had to learn to deal with this pain, it would make her stronger.

But still, he couldn't stop himself from thinking within the confines of his own mind: "I'm so sorry dear child, I'm sorry for breaking your heart, I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm sorry"

* * *

**Sorry it's short :/**

**But I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	10. Dear Sweetness

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

Thank you all so much for your reviews and for your helpful criticisms!

Warning: Thar be _**fluff**_ :3

* * *

_This is the place where I sit_  
_This is the part where I love you too much_  
_This is as hard as it gets_  
_Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_

_I'm here if you want me_  
_I'm yours, you can hold me_  
_I'm empty and achin' and tumblin' and breakin'_

_Cause you don't see me_  
_And you don't need me_  
_And you don't love me_  
_The way I wish you would_  
_The way I know you could_

_-You Don't See Me_

She'd stopped crying by the time they'd reached Gotham, but she wouldn't even look at Bane as the trio descended into the underbelly of the doomed city. Bane could see plainly the sorrow, longing, confusion, hurt, and heartache in her eyes. He realized that she was indeed in love with him, he'd merely brushed it off as a young girl's confused infatuation with the first man who'd told she was pretty…but there was no denying it, the hurt was too powerful to be ignored or brushed aside. Her heart would take a long time to heal. But it would, _eventually_.

It was 3:34 pm and she spoke only once to him, "Can I go lie down for a bit?...please?" He didn't bother correcting her ("_May_ I go down for a bit?") and simply nodded. He could hear the muffled sounds of her crying until she'd fallen asleep at around 5:00 pm. Bane woke her up two hours later, "Come eat" he said to her, she blinked slowly and got up. As much as she wanted to wallow in her own sadness the smell of the kitchen was seductive.

Wait, was that strawberries? She knew the scent well, they walked in and she gasped. The counter was covered with ingredients and cooking wear and bowls and measuring cups and different colored frosting and sprinkles of wonderful variety. "You told me you loved to bake" Bane said, and she wondered if this was his way of trying to apologize. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, sneaking a banana slice. "Two hours, enough time for Basard to attain this items" Adelaide laughed despite herself, and he found that something within him almost warmed up when the sound danced into him.

"What is so amusing, dear child?"

"I was just imagining you standing in a line at Walmart with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles, it made me giggle."

"Ah. That would indeed be a very…amusing situation…"

There was silence between them. His masculine and deep baritone broke it, "I broke your heart. I know this cannot fix that, but I sincerely hope you will continue to be my dear friend, Adelaide. I don't know what I would do, if I lost you" she smiled sweetly at him and placed her soft hand on top of his calloused one. "Yes Bane, you did hurt me…but y'know what would hurt even more? Not being near you at all, which is weird because when I am…now…I just feel this horrible longing feeling, it's quite frustrating"

Bane was silent. But his eyes were understanding, "You are an angel, dear child, an absolute angel" she smiled again at him and slapped her hands on the counter. "Now, out! I must make magic!" normally being ordered around would've had Bane's hands around the offender's neck in a nanosecond but; first this was Adelaide and second her voice was so playful. Her were gestures over the top. So he left her alone, when an hour or so had past he went back to check up on her.

Three plates filled with cupcakes and cookies were resting on the counter and she was pulling out another batch of chocolate chip cookies. She was listening to her IPOD and singing along to "Walking on Sunshine" while twirling around her creations. It was happiest he'd seen her, and he was glad that he could see her while she was in her element—inside her own chocolate chip cookie world. She'd somehow managed to get pink frosting on her nose and traces of flour in her hair.

"And why have you made so many?" he asked, startling her. She pulled down her head phones and gave him an "are you serious?" expression. "Bane, when it comes to this yumminess you can never make too many. And besides, I was going to give them to your men. Where's Basard?" at that moment the mercenary walked into the room, "I smelled cookies and came immediately."

"We have chocolate chip, plain sugar, snicker doodles, and pink frosted…or maybe you could decorate your own cookie!" Bane chuckled at her genuine excitement. Basard laughed as well, "I think that eating a pink frosted sugar cookie with uh…heart shaped sprinkles is already destroying my masculinity enough as it is" Adelaide playfully hit his arm.

Bane marveled at how such a mundane activity as baking could cause her to do a complete 180. She'd been so broken and sad before and now, she was sunshine and flowers. "I'll make coconut cream pie tomorrow" she said, and Basard gasped "If you do that I will love you forever" watching them so comfy with each other made Bane feel…angry…no wait, that wasn't it…hmm.

Why don't you take these plates out? Oh wait" she grabbed two cupcakes off a plate and set them on the counter. "You're going to eat two?" Bane asked as he watched her transfer a cupcake to a napkin, "Don't be silly. This is mine, and that's yours"

She put the other on a new napkin and handed it to him, it looked like it had come out of a magazine. The frosting was vanilla and covered with chocolate shavings. Adelaide couldn't help herself, "I call it the Bane cupcake; it's sweet, delicious, and the ladies can't resist it" he raised an eyebrow and chuckled deeply. Ruffling her hair affectionately, "Go to bed little one, I will be there soon"

Adelaide left. And he worked to pull off his mask (are you seriously going to endure this physical agony just to taste the cupcake she made for you?) for a few long minutes the pain was almost blinding. And it wasn't necessarily that the pain faded but he got used to it. And he remembered a time when there was no mask. He peeled back the paper and took a bite.

Damn this pain, Damn his mask.

For, if he could he would've demanded the men hand over all of the cupcakes to him so he could enjoy them himself. She was a goddess in the kitchen. But he made to put the mask back on, the sweet taste of the "Bane" cupcake still dancing in his mouth.

* * *

I know it was super super fluffy xD

Please Review :3 (And don't worry, Bane won't be throwing up rainbows or anything. There will be bad ass Bane included as well)


	11. Dear Sparkles

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

Thank you all so much for your reviews and for your helpful criticisms! I can't believe the support and enthusiasm for this story :D From the bottom of my soul, thank you.

* * *

She didn't fit in with his world, not in the least. Not to mention the fact that they were polar opposites; she was warm, nurturing, and sweet. He was cold, unsympathetic, and dangerous. But something warmed up inside of him when he was near her, for her laughter was like a drug—numbing his mind into a blissful state. Her eyes crinkled and she would snort if she laughed too hard, always getting embarrassed right after. Talia had come to visit this particular night and Adelaide had disappeared, he understood. And he wondered if she was with Basard.

Adelaide was in fact, with Basard. He was helping her make the coconut cream pies she'd promised him, and she had to scold him twice for eating the ingredients. "Don't tell Bane I said this, Addie, but Talia…she's got nothing on you" Adelaide smiled at him, "Oh Basard…you're just saying that because I'm making coconut cream pie for you" He pretended to look shocked, "What? I don't even like coconut cream pie!" Adelaide giggled, "Oh, then I guess I can just throw this away" She opened the trash lid and picked up the plate. "No! Don't you dare!"

She put the plate down with a laugh, "Okay, okay calm down". Adelaide pulled out two small plates and two forks, "You can cut a piece—_Basard_!" the mercenary looked up with a "what? Me?" expression; he'd dug out a massive chunk of pie with his fork. She just rolled her eyes playfully and stuck her fork into the piece of heaven she'd just baked. "What do you think they're doing?" she asked him, her voice quiet now. "Nothing. Talia doesn't love him like that, I don't think she really loves him in any way. Don't tell him I said any of this…" he devoured another piece of pie "…he's protected her for a long time now and she just takes advantage of that. He's fighting a battle that isn't even his"

"I don't think I like this woman at all. Why does he even like her? She sounds awful" Adelaide growled, biting into her piece aggressively. "Woah, don't take it out on the pie!" Basard chuckled, she pretended to look ashamed. "You're right, I'm sorry pie…I love you" the mercenary laughed again, "And it loves you too. So, what are you going to make tomorrow?"

"I was thinking maybe strawberry shortcake"

"So yesterday you made a shitload of cupcakes and cookies, today you made a whole coconut cream pie, and tomorrow you're going to make strawberry shortcake?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Damn woman. Where have you been all my life?"

* * *

"Do not let that silly little girl get in the way of our mission" Talia hissed, her hands clenched into fists. Bane was patient though, "She's not getting in the way. Our mission will not be forgotten, do not worry; my sweet" something shined within the woman's eyes. And she put her hand against his mask, "My dear, dear friend. My protector" she pressed her lips against the mouth of his mask, and he closed his eyes wishing he could taste her.

Talia pulled away and walked out of the room, and back into the world as Miranda Tate. He never saw her smirking. "_I have him wrapped around my finger_" she stopped when she heard laughter, and she saw them. She really was a sweet looking young thing, Talia entered the room. The young woman gasped softly and looked uncomfortable, unsure, scared, and almost angry. "You must be Adelaide. What a beautiful name"

"Thank you, Miss Talia."

"You might want to cut down on all these deserts sweetheart…you're looking a little chunky. This whole Bambi-Eyed-sweet-as-pumpkin-pie-I-love-sparkles-and-sunshine act must come real handy, huh? You're so dumb and naïve it's adorable, well…I think I'll be going now, remember to cut down on those deserts"

And with that she walked out of the kitchen. Basard made his way to Adelaide's side, "Listen honey she's just…she's a bi-…"

But he didn't get to finish, because Adelaide growled: "Oh hell no"

.

.

.

Bane had emerged from his room when he saw Adelaide charging at an unsuspecting Talia, "Hey!" the sixteen year old hissed. She didn't attack the older woman, and Bane watched as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I have something to say to you. I do like sparkles, I love deserts, and I have big eyes so sue me! I do try to be nice to everyone but it doesn't mean that I'm not strong or tough or smart, My favorite movie is and always will be The Wizard of Oz, I rock a lot of polka dots, I like ribbons and bows and lace…and another thing, I'm going to go the bank tomorrow to purchase some new checks and y'know what? I'm going to buy the ones with the _Muppets_ on them, bitch"

And with that, Adelaide turned and walked away.

* * *

Adelaide emerged from the bathroom in pink gingham flannel pajamas and a toothbrush in her mouth, "I saw your…confrontation with Talia" Bane said, pulling off his shirt and making her blush. "Are you angry at me?" she asked, "No. Amused and proud actually, I never knew you were so…feminine"

"My favorite movie is the Wizard of Oz, I sent you letters with pink envelopes, and I bake sweets…how did you not know, Bane?" she teased, "Oh hush" he said.

"I see you and Basard are getting along nicely"

"Yeah. He's great. How long has he been…um…your…employee?"

"Five years, dear child."

"Oh, well…I think I'm going to sneak another cupcake from the kitchen. I made another batch today, this morning. Would you like one?"

He gave her an "are you serious?" look, "Oh right. Never mind, I'll be back soon"

.

.

.

She was unwrapping the saran wrap around the plate of cookies when she heard someone hit their foot on the island, "Ow fuck" a gruff voice hissed out, "Basard?" she said, turning on the light. The mercenary was indeed massaging his sore toe, "Oh hi Adelaide. What brings you down here?" he asked, she smiled "I came for some cookies. Why are you here?"

"Oh you know…just uh…making sure we have food, I don't want any of the other men to starve"

"You came down here for cookies didn't you?"

"…Yeah. Gimmie"

Adelaide handed him the cookies, "Thanks Basard." She suddenly said, putting her hand over his. "For what?" he asked, "For being such a good friend"

He looked at her then, and swallowed thickly. She was gorgeous, how could not have seen it? Her hair was swept to one side, her eyes sparkling, and her lips so sweet. Her lips. Basard didn't know how it happened, not really, but his hands were tangled in her hair and his mouth was against hers.

Her first kiss

Her lips really were sweet, and not to mention soft. He didn't try to sneak his tongue into her mouth, he somehow knew that was too soon for this angel. But he did suck gently on her bottom lip, she didn't push him away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, though she was a timid and shy kisser.

It wasn't until they broke apart that the heard the sound of hissing mechanical breathing.

* * *

OOOOHHHHH SNAAAP!

Review my snicker doodles! :D


	12. Dear Secret

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

Oh my goodness gracious (great balls of fire!...sorry I couldn't resist) Thank you guys so much for your reviews :D Chapter 10 had 70+ reviews and now it's jumped to 96? Do you have any idea how awesome that feels? xD I am bear-hugging you all right now. I appreciate you guys staying on the ride with me this long, even if there have been a few bumps along the way

This story will end at Chapter 20

* * *

Adelaide wasn't scared, not then anyway, just surprised and mildly embarrassed. Now, this may seem quite foolish but you must remember two things: Bane had told her flat out that he didn't love her in that way, his heart belonged to Talia, and second he was her protector and friend. "Don't you have a job to do, Basard?" Bane said, his voice low—the calm before the storm. The bearded mercenary's throat was too dry to speak and he nodded almost dumbly, hurrying away as fast as he could.

"I do not appreciate you whoring yourself out to my men" Bane snarled at her viciously, feeling something in him twitch at her confused and hurt expression. "I-I wasn't…why would you say that?"

"You are never to speak to him again, do you understand me?" his tone dared her to defy him in anyway, "You can't make me stop being friends with him!" Bane slammed her into refrigerator, causing the violent banging sound and a shriek from Adelaide. "You will stop talking with him, Adelaide. I will not have a common slut in my home"

"Please stop calling me that, why are you being like this?" she cried softly, looking into his eyes for a sign that her wonderful B. was still there, ready to protect her from the cruelty of the world. But his eyes were dark with anger and she felt utterly betrayed. And in her hurt and sense of betrayal bloomed a moment of foolish anger.

"Talia's the slut not me!"

He didn't say anything, and the next thing she knew she was on the floor with a bloody lip.

.

.

.

Basard shuddered as a piercing feminine scream rang throughout the underbelly of Gotham, he felt sick but nothing was coming up. He shouldn't have kissed her, he shouldn't have kissed her, Oh sweet Jesus he shouldn't have kissed her. Bane was extremely possessive over people, he was a controlling and powerful man and both Basard and Adelaide had insulted that authority on a grand scale.

Before he'd heard fragments of their conversation; her confused, angry, and hurt voice and his accusatory, harsh, mechanical voice overpowering hers, then out of nowhere there'd been the banging sound and a small but terrified shriek from her. For a little bit the words were muffled but then Adelaide's voice was loud and clear; "Talia's the slut not me" and Basard groaned, oh no Adelaide…why would you say that?

.

.

.

Bane picked her up by her collar and flung her across the room, she didn't have time to recover before he was on her, beating her with his bare hands. He wasn't sure why he was reacting so strongly to her words, perhaps it was because Talia at this moment was having sex with the Batman himself. His anger towards Talia was being displaced into Adelaide and he felt the claws of guilt on him, she didn't deserve this, not really but he could use her insult of Talia's honor as a loophole of sorts.

"Please stop! Bane please, please! I don't like you like this, please! Bane, _Teddy Bear_!"

_Adelaide snuggled closer to Bane, "You're so warm…and soft…" she mumbled, her eyelids heavy with sleepiness. "Soft?" he inquired, "Uh hum…you're comfy and safe…you're my Teddy Bear" Bane chuckled and held her closer, his fingers playing with her hair. _

He stopped for a moment, and blinked as if breaking out of some dark fog when it hit him like a diesel truck going a hundred miles a second; this was Adelaide. Naïve, sweet, timid, cupcake making _Adelaide_. The words crept up his throat, he was so sorry. But they wouldn't come forth, he pulled her onto her feet and warned her once more, "Stay away from him"

* * *

3 weeks later

"He's become so cold, I think I've lost the first true friend I've ever had. I miss him, I miss my B. He's making me sleep on the floor, I don't understand why he hates me, Basard, I don't!" she sobbed into the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back; "He doesn't hate you…how could anybody ever hate you?"

She smiled up at him through her tears and he kissed her, she was naturally timid in her kissing but he didn't mind—it was sort of adorable really. His chest would tighten at every little sound she'd make, her mouth tasted like strawberries and chocolate to him. A taste that was somehow both innocent and erotic at the same time. He knew these meetings were dangerous for the both of them, but he'd go mad if he couldn't see her. These moments were **heaven**.

"I don't love him anymore"

"Hmm?"

"Bane…I don't love him anymore, I love you. I want to be with_ you_ Basard"

"Oh Sugar, I love you so much."

"Let's run away, we can leave this place"

"No, we can't. He'd find us"

Adelaide began to cry softly burying her face in his shirt, "Why can't he be happy for us?...for me, I don't love him like that anymore but I still love him, Basard. And he hates me, he stopped calling me 'dear child' and 'dear Adelaide' a long time ago."

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, don't you cry"

These meetings were their forbidden fruit, a hushquiet secret, and most importantly their slice of heaven. She was madly in love with him, more so than Bane and perhaps the reason why was because Basard loved her back just as much. He told her how beautiful she was all the time, he kissed her so sweetly and made her feel like she was the most special girl in the world.

* * *

Review chickadees!

I have the rest of this story laid out already and I'm so excited!


	13. Dear Reckoning

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

**Warning: **This chapter includes a depiction of sexual violation/abuse

Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

-Within Temptation, Angels

.

.

.

As he pressed his mouth against her sweet lips he didn't hear the sound of boots on the concrete floor, he didn't hear the low hissing breath, and neither to Adelaide. The mercenary was suddenly wrenched away and slammed into the wall, Bane's hand around his throat. "Get. Out." He growled, his mask resembling a giant set of monster's fangs even more perfectly than usual. Basard slid down the wall, gasping for breath. Bane twisted his arm until his shoulder popped, Adelaide cried out and covered her own mouth with a trembling hand. Basard roared in pain, but the sound was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut. Bane's breathing was ragged and deep, hers was shallow and frantic.

He turned around slowly to look at her. "You disobeyed me"

"Please Bane…" she couldn't figure out what else to say. She was so confused, hurt, and angry. He advanced on her, a lion descending on his frightened prey. "Have you copulated with him?"

"No, a-and that's none of your business anyway" she whimpered, pressing herself into the wall and screaming when his fist slammed not an inch from her head, "No, little one, it is my business. You belong to me. Do you understand that? You're mine"

"I don't want to belong to you, not anymore! I want my friend back! Why are you being like this? Please Bane, I want my B back." She sobbed, trembling when he brought his face down to hers, "Did I give you permission to speak?" he put a heavy hand on her shoulder and she felt her knees buckle.

"Take your clothes off and get into the shower, now"

She hurries to the bathroom and almost closes the door but his hand catches it in a powerful grip, and he walks in behind her slamming the door behind him. She's too afraid to say anything but she looks at him pleadingly, can't he at least look away? "Take off your clothes, Ms. Evans" something in her ached when he said that, he'd never addressed her like that. She slips off her nightgown, revealing a naked chest and light blue boxers. They belong to Basard.

Bane eyes were dangerous and she forgot the silence rule, "Please let me explain…please" he didn't say anything but the darkness didn't leave his eyes, "I r-ran out of clean underwear this morning and y-you were gone so I a-asked Basard if he'd go to the s-store but he d-didn't have time so h-he just gave a clean pair of his, that's all…I swear"

"And why in God's name, would I ever believe you?"

He literally ripped the remaining undergarment from her body, the blue fabric tearing apart under his grasp. He reached into the shower and turned it on. Then, not bothering to check the temperature, he shoved her inside and slammed the shower wall shut.

Adelaide screamed as scalding hot water descended upon her, the shower was one of those ones where you had to stand up, and there was little room to escape from the fall of water. "Please, Please make it colder!" she sobbed, clawing at the wall opposite of the shower but the water still reached her, it was unmerciful just like him.

After five minutes he opened the shower door with a bang and grabbed a bottle of…something, he didn't seem to care what it was. He squirted some of it into his hand and lathered it up, then his hand was cupping her vagina. Adelaide screamed and tried to move away to the side but his other hand was flat against her stomach, pinning her to the wall. She was sobbing as he _cleaned_ her.

_Please __**Teddy Bear**__, please make him stop. He's hurting me, please make him stop!_

"Bane!"

It was Basard's voice, angry and determined. Adelaide is too dizzy and nauseated from her own humiliation and terror to fully comprehend what is happening. Basard has Talia in a chokehold with a knife against her neck, "Let Adelaide go, or I'll cut her throat like the pig she is" Bane doesn't even blink. "Very well, release Talia"

"No. Let Addie come to me first, I'm not bluffing Bane, I'm done with you." The knife dug deeper into Talia's throat. Bane pulled Adelaide out of the shower and pushed her towards Basard, not caring about her nudity Adelaide rushed over and hid behind him, he shrugged off his coat and gave it to her, Adelaide put it on, the inside was lined with soft fur and it stopped at her thighs. Basard removed the knife from Talia's throat and threw her at Bane. "Run" Basard told Adelaide urgently.

Adelaide ran as hard as she could, but Basard scooped her up into his arms and carried her—still managing to run without having to stop to perform this act. "You might get a little bruised, I'm sorry" he tells her and she realizes he's running towards a slowly moving freight train, she steadies her breathing and manages somehow to hold in the shriek when he throws her into one of the cargo boxes, she lands hard and groans in pain. A few seconds later he's made the jump.

"Where does this go?"

"New York City, I know you always wanted to go there. We'll start over, change our names…live in a tiny apartment…be together, you can open a bakery"

She snuggles up to him. "I wish he'd stayed the same, he's not my B anymore…I don't know who that monster is but he's not my B." Basard kissed her forehead. He carefully closed the cargo box's door, a large hole on the other side allowed the bright sunlight to peek inside. He pulled out a flashlight from his pants pocket and tied it from something overhead, the artificial and true sunlight worked together to brighten the room enough for them to see everything.

He found a radio, turning it on he played around until he stopped on Johnny Cash's "You Are My Sunshine" knowing that it was Adelaide's favorite song. He held out his hand, palm face up. "Would you dance with me?" he asked in mock British accent. She giggled and replied, "Oh of course dahling!"

They danced. And yes, they were going to be happy. Adelaide just knew it.

Review please! I hope you guys are enjoying this!


	14. Dear Fireworks

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

Thank you so much to those who are still on the bandwagon with me

A special shout-out to MollieSmyth: I was hanging out with my best friend this weekend and we were talking about the Dark Knight Rises, well we started on the subject of Basard and she couldn't remember him so I pulled up a picture and she was like: "Hey that's that guy from that show…Criminal Minds" and I realized that it was indeed the same actor who plays J.J's husband :[] *GASP* did you know that, or I'm I just painfully slow? xD

There is ahem…naughty activities which occur in this chapter ;p

* * *

"How long will it take for us to get to New York?" Adelaide asked, leaning against him as he closed his eyes. "Four hours" he replied, his voice husky. She smiled up at him, and he swiftly kissed her. They were safe now, he didn't have to look over his shoulder to make sure it was alright. He coaxed her body onto the floor, and pinned her lightly to the ground with his body. She kissed along his jawline and neck as he unbuttoned his coat—the one she was wearing. Adelaide moaned an angel's moan when his mouth found her neck, sucking the smooth creamy skin and nibbling on her ear—she whimpered cutely at that, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Adelaide wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him harder against her body. He pushed the coat open, revealing her body—she squirmed under his scrutiny, uncomfortable and anxious now. "You're so beautiful" he breathed out finally, claiming her mouth with his a second later. Her fingers clumsily and eagerly reached for the button on his jeans and he grabbed her hand in a gentle but firm grip, "slow down, sugar, we have time" he kissed her neck and trailed his lips down between her breasts, he didn't have to look to see her blushing. His mouth found her nipple and she cried out in a mixture of shock, pleasure, and surprise. His free hand was massaging her other breast, and then his lips continued their journey down, stopping just above her belly button.

He removed his lips and replaced them on her inner thigh, steadily finding his way to her innocent core. He stopped when he saw the fingernail indents, scratches, and small bruises. "Please…" Adelaide whined, attempting to push herself against his mouth—his _breath_ on her was driving her mad already, she couldn't imagine it actually on her. But then it was, he was careful and gentle at first but as her breathing became panting and she arched her back, his activity became hungrier. And soon, he was devouring her sweetness, relishing in her whimpers of pleasure.

She was very sensitive, and so it didn't long for her to orgasm. He waited with a patient smile as she came down from her high, only to claim her mouth once more. She helped him remove his shirt, and he slipped off his jeans, nestling between her thighs and burying his face in her neck. "Beautiful Adelaide" he murmured; biting her ear softly and shuddering in pleasure when she let out a breathless moan.

Adelaide kissed him gently on the lips, "I'm ready"

Basard slipped off his boxers and kissed the tip of her nose, "This is going to hurt, sugar. Just breathe" with that he pushed himself slowly inside of her, she was so tight and warm around him. She cried out sharply in pain, and he kissed her tears away. "It's okay, I just need a few more inches" he reassured her, pacing himself so he wouldn't cause her more pain than necessary. For the first few minutes, Adelaide wondered why anybody liked sex at all—it didn't feel very good at all.

When he was completely sheathed inside of her, Basard began to move—his movements were slow and gentle. She'd stopped crying at least but her body was still getting used to this new situation, the intense pain had turned into a dull ache, which was now pleasure. Adelaide writhed beneath him and moaned out, "faster please" a request to which Basard did not mind fulfilling. He rocked with her with a fast, steady pace. Gradually he started going faster, his hips meeting hers with each thrust. Her neck was arched and her mouth open, no sound coming out except her raspy breathing.

Basard's own mouth was open on her neck, his heavy breathing warm against her flesh. He was going harder now, but he still paid attention to make sure he wasn't hurting her in anyway. When he saw he wasn't he continued, egged on by her moans of pleasure and bliss. He gave a few last strong thrusts into her and then…

**Fireworks**

They woke up about thirty minutes later, she laid a gentle kiss on the center of his chest. "Wake up, Basard wake up" she said, kissing his lips eagerly and nibbling on his ear. "Mmm…go 'way woman" he said playfully, she giggled. "I want to listen to the radio" she whined, "It's over there" he said, tucking a curl behind her ear—a habit of his. She stood up and walked over to it, pulling it closer she froze.

"Baby?" she called, Basard lifted himself so he was resting on his elbows. "Yeah?"

"What is _that_?" she asked, obviously apprehensive. He stood up and walked over to see what she was talking about—and his blood ran cold. Hidden behind the radio was a small square object, a red light blinking rapidly.

He swallowed thickly, and he grabbed her hand—his voice was weak when he spoke: "It's a tracking device"

* * *

Uh-Oh . .

Please Review :)


	15. Dear Choices

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

Thank you so much to those who are still on the bandwagon with me

I appreciate your reviews so much :3

* * *

"What are we going to do?" She asked, burying her face into his chest. "There's nothing we can do…he'll be waiting for us…I should have seen this coming…I should never have taken you away, I've put you in so much danger" Basard replied, kissing the top of her dark curls. "We can reason with him, Basard" she pleaded, but he shook his head sadly; "Bane can't be reasoned with."

2 hours later

Adelaide wrapped herself in Basard's coat, now wishing for some actual clothes. The train was coming to a stop and sure enough, their box's door was slammed open. And Bane stepped on, he was wearing his fur-lined jacket. He scanned the box with his eyes before looking at the pair, "You gave her your jacket, isn't that…charming?" he said, advancing slowly on his prey.

A scream from Adelaide was muffled by Bane's hand as he ripped her out of Basard's arms and into his own. Basard knew better than to try and run to her, but he looked at his former leader with as much hatred as he could muster. Bane pressed the fangs of his mask against Adelaide's ear, "Now listen closely Ms. Evans. I am going to give you an ultimatum. You will stay down in the sewers with me as my possession or you can watch as I crush his skull, choose right now"

"Do you even realize what you're doing?! Look at her, damn you! This is Adelaide, how could you do this to her?! She looked up to you, she loved you, and you're supposed to be her protector not her tormenter! Please Bane, don't do this to her."

Bane released his grip over her mouth, but his hold on her waist did not falter. "Choose Adelaide"

"I…I choose to stay with you…"

Basard shouted as two mercenaries dragged him out of the box, Adelaide struggled to break free of Bane's merciless grasp, "Please! Let me say goodbye, Bane please!" she sobbed—the sobs turned into screams as she too was dragged away, in the opposite direction from Basard. "I won't stop! I won't stop fighting for you, I swear" Basard screamed, it was the last thing she heard him say before she was forced onto Bane's bike.

1 week later

Adelaide was falling apart, she'd become a ghost who never smiled or laughed. At first, Bane didn't want to admit to himself that it bothered him but he couldn't deny it anymore—he missed the sound of her laughter. The guilt had always been there, but had been buried or suffocated by his anger and bruised pride. Now, the guilt had forced its way to the surface of his mind.

She'd suffered four seizures this week, and she didn't go to him for comfort like she had in the past. Adelaide hadn't stopped baking, but she was burning almost everything as if she'd never even seen an oven in her life. Bane could hear her crying every night as he laid next to her. He missed her smile so much, he missed her looking up at him with so much adoration and love.

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

She'd given him her heart—her fragile, good-natured heart—and he'd broken it, then when his own heart was shattered he turned on her, became jealous because she'd been able to move on. Something he could never do with Talia…until now.

Bane didn't want to hurt or possess or own Adelaide, he didn't want to break her heart or make her cry. He wanted to tease her playfully, he wanted to protect her, and yes—he loved her. And he decided then that he loved her so much, he would do anything to see her smile again. So he set out to find Basard, to bring him back to her.

* * *

Talia found Adelaide sitting at the kitchen table, with a blank expression on her pretty face. "Good evening Ms. Adelaide" she greeted in her smooth voice, Adelaide looked at her and Talia smirked at the sadness locked away inside her Bambi-eyes. "I heard about you and Basard, I must say…you sure get around don't you? I mean first Bane and now Basard? I guess it doesn't really matter anyway—I mean, what with what's happened"

"What happened?" Adelaide whispered, looking at Talia's face.

"He didn't tell you?"

Her expression told Talia; No.

"Bane killed him, crushed his skull."

"No, No! He s-said if I went with him he w-wouldn't kill h-him! Oh my God—No! NNNNOOOO! Basard! Basaaarrrd!? No!" Adelaide had fallen off the chair and on the ground, sobbing and screaming. Talia laughed and walked out of the kitchen. She pretended not to notice Adelaide stumbling past her and up the latter back into Gotham City.

Adelaide stumbled down the street, broken and lost in her grief. She felt disconnected and yet so painfully aware of the awful hurt inside of her soul, rotting her from the inside-out. She kept on whispering his name, like a prayer, with tears leaving ghost-tracks on her face. Every once in a while she would throw in a new word; "Basard…please…" or "No…Basard…"

She could hear the traffic, car horns screaming. Adelaide found herself at an intersection she looked up and saw the red hand warning her to stay put. _Basard is dead. He is dead. _She walked out onto the cross walk, someone screamed her name and it sounded almost li—

**BAM**

* * *

Tune in next time Please Review my lovebirds!


	16. Dear Juliet

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

Thank you so all so much for your support, kindness, and enthusiasm! This is the highest amount of reviews I've ever gotten for a story and I'm so grateful :D

This is a _very_ sad chapter…

* * *

A semi-truck slammed into her, sending her flying thirteen feet into the air and crashing into the road where she was hit once more by another car. The whole time the voice she'd heard before was getting closer, screaming her name. She could hear everyone around her yelling and running around but nothing made sense. She was a broken and mangled mess, that's when she saw him.

Basard.

"Jesus Christ Addie, what the hell were you thinking?" he demanded, his voice started out so angry but ended in a sob. He ran his hand up and down her left cheek, the right one was split open. "Talia…she…she said…Bane killed you" her voice was so weak it broke his heart, "No. He came to get me, to bring me back to you. He said he just wanted you to be happy again" Basard choked, kissing her forehead. "So…she lied…what a bitch"

He chuckled dryly as more tears fell from his eyes, he'd never been so scared. "Basard…I'm…I'm so cold" she whimpered, Basard pulled off his jacket and put it over her not caring one bit about the cold that stabbed his skin. "Just keep holding on, sugar, you're going to be alright" she smiled at him, a sad and almost apologetic smile. "I'm going to miss you"

"Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine." His voice was shaking, and so were his hands. "Basard…I'm dying…it's okay, please…please don't cry…hush darling…" she cooed, coughing suddenly and to his horror—she coughed up blood. Her breathing was shallow and ragged. "I love you so much Basard…I always will…I promise" she whispered.

"Tell Bane…tell him I forgive him…"

He nodded his head, choking on his body-racking sobs. Her breathing was slower now and then there was nothing, Basard looked down at her face, her lips slightly parted and her eyes barely open. He gently shook her. "Adelaide? Baby wake up, c'mon…c'mon wake up for me, please!" he sobbed violently crushing her shattered body against him and screaming his agony into the silk of her hair and the smoothness of her neck. He screamed and sobbed until all he could do was cry weakly without sound.

A strong hand was on his shoulder, he ignored it at first but the mechanical voice—much more gentle and sincerely compassionate than usual—could not be ignored.

"Come, brother."

Basard looked up at his leader's face, "She…she forgives you Bane" he told him, his voice barely above a whisper. "I want to her bury her…properly…I don't just want to throw her inside a hole. She deserves better" Bane nodded in agreement, "Put her in the car, there's a cemetery two miles from here."

Basard picked her up and felt sickened by how limp she was. He laid her gently in the trunk and stood for a few seconds, silently hoping she'd wake up. He closed the trunk and walked up in front of the car to get on his bike. He was emotionally drained and exhausted, he looked over to see Bane already revving up his engine. His black visor hiding his face.

Bane's hands gripped the handlebars tightly, causing the leather around his fingers to groan in protest. And for the first time since he was fifteen years old, he allowed himself to cry.

The man at the mortuary was so terrified of Bane that he didn't ask who, what, when, how, or why. He merely gave them a shovel and a set out to work on creating the tombstone that the second man with the beard demanded. It was heart-shaped, a light pinkish color with a rose vine border. The man worked three hours to carve the correct words while outside the two men dug.

Finally he finished, and he pushed it out on a sort of dolly. He'd already placed the girl inside a white coffin trimmed with gold ("free of charge s-sir, completely f-f-free") which was open next to the now ready hole. Basard and Bane lifted the lid and placed it on top, hiding the angel from the world. They lowered it down into the earth and went to work closing up the dead hole.

The man inserted the tombstone into its rightful place, Basard was too numb and heartbroken to cry. Both men looked at the heart, both struggling to not break into a thousand pieces.

_Here lies beautiful Adelaide_

_A lovely and sweet soul_

_She will always be in our hearts_

_Goodnight Sweet Princess_

Bane guided Basard away and back towards the bikes, "Come…let us return to the sewers brother" he said, and Basard followed him almost gratefully. But he couldn't help feeling guilty, like he was abandoning her. Bane seemed to understand what he was feeling, "She knows you love her" to that Basard looked at him and gave a half-smile.

"You loved her to"

* * *

It took them forty-six minutes to reach their "home" and when they entered Talia was sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. Before Bane could react or stop him, Basard charged at Talia—punching her square in the face and breaking her nose, Bane's arms were around him to prevent him from harming her further, he would've have usually killed someone for doing such a thing but this time…he couldn't. He physically and mentally could not do it.

Because he was quite angry at Talia himself.

"You fucking bitch! This is your fault! You killed her, You killed Adelaide!" Basard screamed, struggling like a wild animal against Bane's unbreakable grip. Talia played the helpless victim card, but Bane wasn't buying it. "Why Talia? Why did you lie to her?"

Talia snapped her nose into place, "She was an insect that needed to be squashed. I saw the way you looked at her Bane, she was getting in the way. That little bitch was a nuisance…a pest" at that Basard struggled harder, "Shut your fucking mouth! Let me go Bane! This is all her fault!"

"Get out Talia" Bane snarled.

.

.

.

"Excuse me? You're aborting the mission?!"

"I never said that. But at this moment, you _sicken_ me. So, leave. Right. Now."

Talia scoffed and turned to leave, secretly terrified because she knew-her crown was slipping, soon it would fall and crash onto the ground.

* * *

**R.I.P Adelaide Evans**

I know a reviewer ask that Addie never forgive Bane but I decided to have her to this because, it just seemed more powerful than her not forgiving him. I mean, if you think about it now Bane has to spend the rest of his life (however long that may be) contemplating whether or not he deserves to be forgiven or if he forgives himself. This isn't just some random spur of the moment, I've been planning on Adelaide's death since chapter 12.

But the story is **NOT** over yet!

Please Review


	17. Dear Romeo

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

Thank you so all so much for your support, kindness, and enthusiasm! This is the highest amount of reviews I've ever gotten for a story and I'm so grateful :D

I know, I know! Poor Adelaide D:

* * *

_A Rose will bloom_

_It then will fade_

_**-What is a Youth**_

_**From 1968's Romeo & Juliet**__**  
**_

Basard never smiled, not even sarcastically. His eyes were dull and filled with hatred, anger, and pain. When he shot anybody for any reason; he showed no pleasure or remorse at the act. He simply didn't care anymore. Bane observed his mood swings; violent anger and deep depression without a word. Poor Barsard hadn't perfected the art of hiding his pain, not like Bane had. The masked mercenary had allowed himself tears once, and although there were moments when he wanted very much to cry or visit her grave—he stopped himself.

The younger, bearded mercenary was sitting in the "living room" on a ratty old couch, and there was a song playing—a slightly gravely but still soothing man's voice filled the air—Bane walked over and saw on the screen moving images of her.

Adelaide laughing, Adelaide-spinning around the kitchen, Adelaide biting into a cupcake, Adelaide dancing comically, Adelaide hugging him, Adelaide kissing Basard, Adelaide and Basard dancing…

"I had a miniature camera, so I recorded these moments…I made this video a while ago…I was going to give it to her on her birthday…April…" "Fifteenth, yes…this song, it's her favorite is it not?" Bane asked, his eyes glued to the screen as it started over on autopilot. "Yeah. It's called You are My Sunshine sung by Johnny Cash. We danced to this on the train…" Basard put his hand over his mouth, his eyes burned with tears. And he wondered if it would always be like this.

Would it always hurt so much to remember even the good memories?

And would he always fall apart when he said her name out loud?

"I'm going to visit her grave, it's been six weeks. I think I'm ready…you want to come?" Basard offered, but Bane declined—he knew that it was be dangerous to go to her grave, he could not would not show that kind of weakness—not even in front of his trusted friend Basard. So Basard went alone. He felt strangely anxious on his way but when he was there he felt numb.

He walked past the frozen angels and imagined for a second that Adelaide was inside one of them, guarding the souls of children or something. It wouldn't have surprised him. He knelt down in front of her grave, for he couldn't stand up anymore. He put his shaking hands on the ground.

"I miss you, sugar…every single day" he murmured, tracing the letters of her name with his fingers. "I can't even believe…I keep on expecting to wake up with you next to me…I miss you so much, I miss you" the man sobbed, putting his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Something burst inside of him, made his vision go blurry with desperation and a trace of madness.

He was clawing at the ground, "Oh God please, Addie, don't leave me!"

Basard almost clumsily yanked out a small gun from his belt, "Please Addie…please…please" he sobbed—not even sure what he was saying anymore or caring for that matter. He popped a single bullet into the barrel and placed the gun into his mouth, it was cold and greasy and he opened his tightly-shut eyes to see her tombstone right there, right in front of him.

Adelaide is dead. She is dead. You weren't there to protect her, to stop her from walking out onto that street. She is dead. She is dead.

He pulled the trigger.

Bane discovered his body about an hour later, he sighed a bit sadly and didn't bother to check the man's pulse—when you shoot yourself through the mouth you're pretty much dead—he picked Basard's body up and put him in the back of a black car, he told the driver—another mercenary—to make sure Basard was buried near Adelaide. The man appeared annoyed at this chore but the death glare from Bane scared him into submission.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Basard's death, both men always knew that they would probably die for their cause but Basard had killed himself over a lost love. It wasn't shameful per say but Bane would still miss his loyal manservant (he would miss sweet Adelaide a hundred times more though) he didn't bother following the car, he simply rode back to the sewers on his bike.

Behind the helmet and behind the mask, his voice could not be heard by the outside world.

**"_For never was a story of more woe; _****_than this of Juliet and her Romeo"_**

* * *

Please Review! I love you guys

I know, I am the most depressing person ever :/

Don't worry, I'm not killing off Bane xD

I will probably kill of Talia though…just because ;D


	18. Dear Princess

**Dear Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bane, if I did…there'd be scene in the Dark Knight with him shirtless, dancing on a table with "Pour some sugar on me"(You can pick Def Leppard or Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages, I don't care) playing in the background….

**Okay my lovebirds, if you want to see a picture of Adelaide go to my profile **

Thank you so all so much for your support, kindness, and enthusiasm! This is the highest amount of reviews I've ever gotten for a story and I'm so grateful :D

* * *

_**How very special are we?**_

**_For just a moment to be_**

**_Part of life's eternal rhyme?_**

**_-from Charlotte's Web; "Mother Earth & Father Time"_**

It was over. They had lost. Talia was dead but so was the Batman. So many lives lost and for what? Bane stared at the vast moonlit lake before him, contemplating and brooding. He fingered something in his coat pocket almost as if to reassure himself it was there. He was heartbroken over Talia's death, for he couldn't help but see her as the buzz-cut little girl he'd protected so fiercely in the pit; it wasn't until recently that he realized that child was gone. She didn't need protection from the world, it needed protection from her. That was the reason why he'd cried as she was leaving and now he wanted to plunge himself off this bridge and into the unforgiving waters below.

But he wouldn't. He was too strong, too powerful to die like that. And this wasn't the first time he'd yearned to end his own life, God knows that. Bane was furious at himself. He was furious that he'd allowed himself—after all he was not a stupid man—to be manipulated and used by Talia, He was furious that he'd chosen Talia; cold, spiteful, and vengeful over Adelaide; warm, kind-hearted, and sweet. He was furious that he had hurt her and Basard.

Again, his fingers found the mysterious object in his pocket. His mask was severely damaged and he was in immense pain. It was because of this that Bane would question whether or not what happened next was real or merely a product of his agony.

He heard laughter, soft and sweet laughter that danced around him. He recognized it as hers, as Adelaide's. Then the scent came, replacing the smell of blood was the scent of vanilla. He turned around, and there she was. She was wearing a pale lavender gown and a crown of pink roses on top of her head, she wore no shoes. When she walked, little flowers bloomed with each step on the concrete. She stopped in front of him, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his exposed mouth.

He could not feel flesh upon his mouth, but he imagined her lips were soft. "Your hand" she said, her voice melodious and graceful. He exposed his palm to her and she kissed the middle, he watched as she placed the head of a dead rose there. She smiled at him and turned on her heel to walk away into the moonlight, leaving a trail of flowers in her wake. When she was gone, they faded away as being erased by an artist.

Bane watched as the rose bloomed to life, the center exposing a white and blue butterfly who flew into the night. He put the rose in his pocket with the mysterious object, and he pulled it out. It was a piece of paper, folded into a heart shape. Adelaide had shown a very reluctant Bane how to do this, he'd pretended he wasn't listening or paying attention. In his other pocket; the one over his heart, there resided a photograph of Adelaide. A candid shot of her natural happiness as she meticulously placed candies resembling small pearls upon a cupcake. He looked at the folded paper between his fingers for a few moments. Bane placed it back in his pocket and turned on his heel, leaving the bridge.

He didn't remember much after mounting his bike, all he knew was that he was suddenly standing in front of her tombstone. Basard's was not next to hers but diagonal and pretty close. He placed the heart there and walked away, pausing only to pat Basard's tombstone the way he might pat the man's shoulder. He looked back only once as he mounted his bike.

His voice much more hoarse and weak than he was used to, "Goodnight my dear princess"

* * *

_**Very short I know, sorry!**_

_**But hopefully you enjoyed it.**_

_**Next chapter is the final ya'll. Please, please Review!**_


	19. Dear Epilogue

Here is the final chapter of "Dear Reckoning"

Thank you all so much for the support! I have never received so much praise and I sincerely and strongly appreciate it. All my love, TheLovelyJudy

* * *

"So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past."

_**-F. Scott Fitzgerald; The Great Gatsby**_

The last letter; from Bane to Adelaide, written a week after Barsad's suicide.

_**Dear Sweet Adelaide**_

_**I miss you every day, dear child, I miss you so much it hurts. You meant the world to me and I am so sorry, sweet Adelaide, if for one second I made you feel like you didn't. I have made my fair share of mistakes in life but turning away from you was my worst by far. You were such an angel, I hate myself for ripping your wings and preventing you from flying. I wish you hadn't forgiven me, I wish you'd said I was a monster. How could you still love me, sweet Adelaide, after I humiliated you so ruthlessly in the shower that day? I can never forgive myself for that. **_

_**I was jealous of you, sweet Adelaide. Jealous that you had such capacity to love and be loved, you saw the truth with clear eyes. You saw a friend in a monster and a monster in a friend, you broke down every wall and made everything good. And you don't even realize you did it. I am almost glad the plan failed, though I am heartbroken over Talia. I know she was not the same child I protected those years ago, she'd grown into something so much darker. You went through years of torment and abuse, sweet Adelaide, and yet you were so warm and loving towards everyone you met.**_

_**Including me**_

_**I hope you're with Barsad, I hope you two are dancing to Johnny Cash. And I hope you think of me every once in a while. I doubt I'll ever see you, for I'm sure I'll end up in Hell when I die. But until then, sweet Adelaide, I will think of you every second of every day. I'll think of you when I pass by bakeries, I'll think of you when I hear Johnny Cash, and I'll think of you when I look up at the stars.**_

_**Goodnight my angel**_

_**And farewell;**_

_**B.**_

* * *

I know you hate me! Dx

"This is just a damn letter!" but this on purpose, I wanted his letter to be the closing because we finally see him confess his love to her, **it's about damn time!**

**Please Review! :3 **


End file.
